Infernus
??? the Chaotic Inferno - Dominus Infernus is a lore boss, being part of the dominus hierarchy, that you will have to fight near the end of Zealous Insurgency's first game tier. He is considered to be the hardest boss, behind His Master Appearance Infernus himself has heavy-looking armor compared to most other bosses. He has black and red armor with a red core inside, he appears to have 2 Infernal Blades, a large cape that adorns his backside with two tubes connecting to him. In his phase 2 form, his front armor, including his arms, appears to be stripped and fully changed with his inner armor, which is primarily red, his arm armor seems to be nearly stripped but now reveals his entire arm, and some of his inner armor is revealed. Guide Infernus sports too many attacks to be laid out in a grid pattern, instead we are going to give you a guide on how to beat this boss. Use any long-ranged weapon {preferably Divine Alpha for quick damage bursts, and its second ability} and keeping having distance against Infernus, as being close can make him do a one shot AOE. Anytime Infernus goes into his shield or regenerative phase at an area without being in the way of obstacles, go and wail on Infernus. Also, pay attention for when he uses his melee modes You can save a lot of your own lives by moving when hes firing them, as long as the server isn't too laggy, from combo attacks, then you might get lag damage. The map is large enough for Infernus to call on his army, when it does, get to a very high spot, or attempt to kill them yourself, beware as this can aggro Infernus himself and you can end up losing more lives then needed. Lore Infernus was a normal person, like Astra, but not from illness. He was chosen to rise from the ashes after his death at the hands of some people who ambushed him at the 22nd Gate. His real name? Nobody knows. Some like to call him "Terry," buts thats all we can get. He gets the nickname "Infernus" not just for his hood and hellfire powers, he also gets it for his ranking and backstory. When infernus came back to the land where he was cast into the depths of death at, he brought unspeakable ruin upon them, shattered so many of the enemy, people praise him. You can find him now directing the whole army near the general named Jacklion. Maybe Sorath knew what he was doing all this time.... Arena Infernus currently has no arena, but it is speculated that his arena will be a large military area. Badge Infernal Firewalker Defeat Infernus, dominus of fire and all things firey. Trivia Its speculated Infernus' real name is Sorath, this was never confirmed nor denied. Infernus' brother is infact Frigidus. *This is the only time in which this is shown, except the bond between Empyreus and a Certain Someone. Infernus is speculated to be 1500x more powerful than Astra. *This might not be the case as then Infernus could destroy Empyreus easily. Category:Dominus Category:Goddess/God